Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rise of the phantom
by Eevee phantom
Summary: I am bad at summarys! Just read and review PLEASE!
1. Prologue

Hello,

Phantom the eevee, and the main character of this story.

Um... OK!

Disclaimer/authors note: This story is stupid huh?

PMD3! OK, I know it isn't out yet, but I know info about it. It's the same story PMD2................ basically.

_OK! Opening sequence! Theme song:_

_Darkness of whyjacam, through the sadness take your fliet and become the wings that Peirce the vials, were they'll be strong into the niiiiiiiiiiight...Brought into the light at last by the cold exposing sun, I was granted freedom take, to become the chosen one... Through the mirror, night reflected, miraculous to see my soul through away the mask that hides the deeper meeeeee! Breaking the dark of night, piercing threw the painted walls... cut it all away, from yesterday, and a new era's in siiiiiiiight! Unlock the heart within when it's brave and sooooar! Riseing up in flight, through the night of white, and fly on for ever moooore! _

_End of opening sequence!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Prologue_**

"_You shall die! This world must be dark, not this life-bringing light world! I shall stop you!_" Said the black, white and red Pokemon. The other Pokemon, a green one, was staring at it, very irritated. The green one, who was my partner for so long, said something to the black, white and red one.

"_Oh yeah!? Well try this! Dark void!_" The black, white and red one said, and black energy formed in his palm and he threw it at the green one.

"No! you will not hurt him!" I yelled, throwing myself in front of him. And, in doing so, being hit square in the chest by the ball of black energy.

"N-no!" Yelled the green one as I flew of the edge of the cliff, and into the sea, barely keeping consiouceness. Suddenly, something wierd happened. after I hit the water and after I surfaced, I felt I was changing... _morphing. _I was getting smaller, my hands and feet were paws. Then, I grew black and white fur, my eyes got bigger, I grew a tail, claws and my ears were long.

_What am I? _I thought. _Well... what Pokemon am I? _I corrected myself. Then I felt something else, but it wasn't my body... it was my mind. I seemed to be losing my memory. I struggled to keep my thought, along with memory, but it seemed to just drain out no matter how hard I tried, and I couldn't pay attention to anything ahead of me. I soon ran into something... something _hard_, and then I fainted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, how was that? Personally, I think that was awesome. Anyway, if you don't know what that Pokemon that is than it's a black eevee. More specifically, the one that's my avatar.

Do you readers like it? I hope you do. the more awesome reviews the more chapters! Oh, and the more happier I am, witch CAN mean the better the chapters are, but not really. I like reviews! They are awesome!

See ya!:

Phantom the eevee, and the main character of this story.


	2. Chapter 1 the begining of a adventure!

_________________________________________________________________________________

Hello,

Phantom the eevee, and the main character of this story.

Um... OK!

Disclaimer/authors note: This story is stupid huh?

PMD3! OK, I know it isn't out yet, but I know info about it. It's the same story PMD2................ basically.

_OK! Opening sequence! Theme song:_

_Darkness of whyjacam, through the sadness take your fliet and become the wings that Peirce the vials, were they'll be strong into the niiiiiiiiiiight...Brought into the light at last by the cold exposing sun, I was granted freedom take, to become the chosen one... Through the mirror, night reflected, miraculous to see my soul through away the mask that hides the deeper meeeeee! Breaking the dark of night, piercing threw the painted walls... cut it all away, from yesterday, and a new era's in siiiiiiiight! Unlock the heart within when it's brave and sooooar! Riseing up in flight, through the night of white, and fly on for ever moooore! _

_End of opening sequence!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Prologue_**

"_You shall die! This world must be dark, not this life-bringing light world! I shall stop you!_" Said the black, white and red Pokemon. The other Pokemon, a green one, was staring at it, very irritated. The green one, who was my partner for so long, said something to the black, white and red one.

"_Oh yeah!? Well try this! Dark void!_" The black, white and red one said, and black energy formed in his palm and he threw it at the green one.

"No! you will not hurt him!" I yelled, throwing myself in front of him. And, in doing so, being hit square in the chest by the ball of black energy.

"N-no!" Yelled the green one as I flew of the edge of the cliff, and into the sea, barely keeping consiouceness. Suddenly, something wierd happened. after I hit the water and after I surfaced, I felt I was changing... _morphing. _I was getting smaller, my hands and feet were paws. Then, I grew black and white fur, my eyes got bigger, I grew a tail, claws and my ears were long.

_What am I? _I thought. _Well... what Pokemon am I? _I corrected myself. Then I felt something else, but it wasn't my body... it was my mind. I seemed to be losing my memory. I struggled to keep my thought, along with memory, but it seemed to just drain out no matter how hard I tried, and I couldn't pay attention to anything ahead of me. I soon ran into something... something _hard_, and then I fainted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, how was that? Personally, I think that was awesome. Anyway, if you don't know what that Pokemon that is than it's a black eevee. More specifically, the one that's my avatar.

Do you readers like it? I hope you do. the more awesome reviews the more chapters! Oh, and the more happier I am, witch CAN mean the better the chapters are, but not really. I like reviews! They are awesome!

See ya!:

Phantom the eevee, and the main character of this story.

______________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: No! there is no disclaimer no more! :D

Claimer: (picks up Disclaimer) You mine now!!!

Disclaimer: Wha tha hell!?

Dis: I'm stealin' your pie!!!

Phantom (A.K.A. Me...) : No, not da pie!

_OK! Opening sequence! Theme song:_

_Darkness of whyjacam, through the sadness take your fliet and become the wings that Peirce the vials, were they'll be strong into the niiiiiiiiiiight...Brought into the light at last by the cold exposing sun, I was granted freedom take, to become the chosen one... Through the mirror, night reflected, miraculous to see, my soul through away the mask that hides the deeper meeeeee! Breaking the dark of night, piercing threw the painted walls... cut it all away, from yesterday, and a new era's in siiiiiiiight! Unlock the heart within when it's brave its wings and sooooar! Riseing up in flight, through the night of white, and fly on for ever moooore! _

_End of opening sequence! _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter 1:_**

I felt something shaking me awake after I can't tell how long, but I could tell it wanted me up. I could tell I was on some some wet sand, and some small waves got me a little wet to.

"H-hello!? P-please wake up!" It's voice said, worried. _Ugh... where **am** I? And why does he want me to wake up so badly? _I thought as the thing stopped shaking me.

"Oh! You are awake now!" The voice said and- _WAIT! How could it tell I was awake!?!?_I thought, and opened my eyes... mistake! I got water in my eyes!

"AH!" I screamed, closing my eyes and standing up... on four paws.

"Hey! be _careful_!" The voice said, a little scared. I opened my eyes, even though it hurt a little bit. It was a sunny day and for no reason at all bubbles were flying everywhere. I was sitting on wet sand on a beach. I looked towards were the voice was coming from and saw a black and blue thing with ruby red eyes.

"AH!" I screamed and ran away up the small hill behind me.

"H-hey! Don't run away I'm trying to help you!" He said, and followed, Somehow going much faster and got in front of me almost immediately.

"Wha-what do you want!?" I said.

"I _want _to help you. Now, what is your name?"

"Um... Phantom."

"Phantom? Huh. That's a weird eevee name."

"Eevee?"

"Yep. Eevee. That's what you are. You are a black eevee."

"Oh. What's your name?"

"My name is Aura and I am a riolu. Now let's get back to where we were before you randomly freaked out." We did so.

Normal POV (Finally!)

"Ours!" said a voice as Something hit Aura in the back and he toppled over on the ground dropping some strange peculiar stone. The pink ball that had hit Aura picked it up. Aura got up and turned towards the two pokemon.

"Koff the Koffing and Batty the Zubat!? You toke my relic fragmant!!!" He said surprised.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Yep and your not even gonna_ try _to get it back! Oh..." Koffing said and noticed Phantom.

"Who's your _girlfriend?_"

"She isn't my girlfriend!"

"Whatever."They left through the cave.

"Great! Now what?" Aura thought of a idea!

"Could you help me get my relic fragment?" He asked the eevee that didn't say anything through the intire thing.

"uh... sure." she said.

"Thank you!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One... um... damply sandy dungeon later... ag not a word!!! oh whatever...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Heh!" Yelled Aura. They were at the farthest part of the cave. Koff and batty turned around.

"Hmm? Why're you and your girlfriend here?" Koff said.

"I told you she's not my..." He trailed off notticing Phantom wasn't there. "crud..."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Oh-noez! What will Aura do now!? Even I don't know! But it will be fun to wright! Any way please contribute to my character tree! I will accept almost any pokemon persinalitie and species!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: GAH!!! (dodges a shotgun) Ok! Ok! quit complaining!!! I'm going to put up the chapter! (dodges a 50 caliber assault rifle) STOP. SHOOTING. ME.

Dis: IF YOU GO FASTER

Me: Sorry! I had trouble with my dad!

Claimer: THAT WAS MY LINE!

Disclaimer: ...

Claimerdis: STORIE TIME. ONCE OPUN A COW,

Disclaimer: SHUT UP!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1, continued... because of claimerdis.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where... did she go...?" Said Aura, a little confused.

"Ha! Looks like your girlfriend ditched you!" Said Koff.

"I told you she's not my girlfriend."

"is to."

"is not."

"is to."

"is not."

"is to."

"is not."

"is to."

"is not." This um... it continued for several hours, but we are not focussing on this. We are focussing on Phantom. So um... cue the meanwhile.

**_MEANWHILE..._**

"Ok... I can do this..." Said Phantom, staring at a curved wall. She was a good distance away from it. She took a deep breath.

"Well... can't find out tell I try." Phantom took a step back... and ran strait at the wall! She ran really fast though, so when she hit the wall, she ran up it, and dug her claws in it as to not fall.

"I... did it..." She said, then looked down. Koff was strait below her, where him and Aura continued argueing. She took another deep breath... and then used tackle on Koff.

"hurk!" Grunted Koff, deafeted.

"Wah!!!" Said Aura, surprised. "oh! I thought you ditched me!"

"Um... sorr-" Phantom was interrupted by being hit in the back by Batty. Phantom fainted! Phantom was teleported out of beach cave 5th floor!

"Heh-he-he! Now you down, and the wimp doesn't stand a chance!" He said.

"W-what!? Wimp? I am NOT a wimp!" Aura said.

"Oh really? Then hit me!"

"Ok!" Aura used... FORCE PALM!!! how did he learn that at level 10!?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Batty fainted.

"Ok. Now to leave..."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Well... to short?

Dis: YES.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: YEAH IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY AND YEAH THE SUN IS HIGH AND ALL THE ANGELS SINGIN'... '**_CAUSE YER GONNA DIE-_** oh! h-hello there!

Disclaimer: Why is there a reincarnarnation of me?

Claimerdis: BLUBBA BLUBBA

Dis: CHAAAAAAARLIEEEEEEE CHAAAAAAAAAARLIEEEEEEEEEEEE

Claimer: This reminds me of charlie the unicorn... WHICH I OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Yeeeeeeeeeah... riiiiiiiiiiiiight...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hm... why there having a sale on apples in the kecleon sh- GAH!!! I'M LATE FOR MY DUTIES!!! UM ERM ERP

Chapter 1 part 3

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"W-wait." Said Koff. Aura turned to face Koff. They were still in beach cave last floor.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Aura said angerly, "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN TELEPORTED OUT BY NOW!"

"No no! no danger here! Just a good little um... purple ball!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeah. riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Aura said under his breath.

"Look I know you hate me and I hate you but..." mister poisen cough paused. "You beat me fare and sqaure. So take your wierd stone that doesn't evolve anything at all and leave." He threw the stone at Aura, and the stone hit Aura sqaure in the chest.

"Ow..." Said Aura, and began to bleed. That's a pretty sharp stone!!!

"Yes! Hit right where I wanted!" Said Koff, as Aura's vison began to fade.

"Heh-he-he! Good thinking Koff!" Said Batty evilly.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Thanks for the compliment!" Said koff, and Aura's vision died... But before it did and before he was teleported out, he sent out a rescue beacon, witch made Phantom the eevee teleport back so they where both in the "Rescue zone".

CUE THE MEANWHILE!!!

**_MEANWHILE..._**

"Come bidoof. You must be anxiousfor your first mission." said the pokemonthat looked like a bird with a music note on its head. There were 2 pokemon on the first under ground floor in wigglytuff's guild.

"yup-yup yes I am chatot, But I'm scared of what it'll be..." Said the pokemon whom was Bidoof.

"I know. Everyone was. Even I was..." Said the music note bird, whom was chatot.

_flash-_

"It isn't the flashback chapter yet."

"Oh. yeah. right. I forgot. I apologize." they went to the orange-ish sign on the right. "chose any witch one you want."

Bidoof looked at each one... but then saw a dangerous one.

"Wh-whoa..." He said scared.

"What? What?" Said chatot.

"L-look at this one..." Bidoof pointed to the one he was looking at.

"O-oh my..." It read:

Greetings teams that  
have read this rescue beacon.  
Me and my friend need help.  
We Would be glad if you  
could help. Two thugs,  
Koff the koffing  
and  
batty the zubat  
have attacked us.  
I am bleeding and my friend is  
unconscious.  
Please help us...

Place: beach cave  
Cleint: Aura & Phantom  
Objective: Beat Koff and Batty  
Objective 2: Heal Aura and Phantom

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Wow. That's... scary? maybe... But it depends on if Bidoof can save the day!!!

Dis: BOOOOOOOO!

Claimerdis: !OOOOOOOOB

Claimer: THIS WOLD SHALL BE MIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!

Disclaimer: I'll kill you three one day...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: hmz. If you haven't noticed, this isn't the real story XD but whatever. wait a minute... WHERE'D THEY GO!? MEANWHILE  
Disclaimer: *stands over the other 3, who are tied to chairs, there eyes covered by blind folds, and mouths covered to.*  
Claimerdis: ow ould yo o if o meh!? i o're rieharaion!  
Dis: i ifin all!  
Claimer: i lai all ais!  
Me:... but i liek pais...

***  
Chapter 1 part- WAIT THIS IS THE FINAL PART!? FINALLY!!!  
***

Bidoof ran to beach cave 5 floor, avoiding enemy's and trying to get there as fast as possible.

"huff-huff... I'm finally here..."he said, at the top.

"but... where are they?" he said, noticing nothing except the "help beacon".

"heh-he-he!" said Batty. flying down from the ceiling, scaring the !?&% out of bidoof.

"GAH!" screamed bidoof.

"whoa-ho-ho!" said Koff, also dropping from the ceiling. Bidoof screamed again.

"I-i'll attack you!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! Realy? than show us what you got!"

"Heh-he-he! Yeah, bring it one!" BOSS FIGHT!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
one boss fight later... because phantom doen't feel like typing a boss fight right now...  
Phantom: ugh... it's hard being a writer!  
um... yeah... oh just continue!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" oh phew... i beet them..." Said bidoof, taking big breaths.

" AH!!! HE BEAT US!!! LET'S SCRAM!" Said koff dropping a peculiar stone and running.

"AGREED!!!" Said batty and ran.

_congatualations, you found aura and phantom! would you like to use your badge to recue Aura and Phantom?_

--------  
yes =  
--------

--------  
no  
--------

_you rescued Aura and Phantom! would you like to return to the guild?_

--------  
yes =  
--------

--------  
no  
--------

_returned to the guild!_

_--------------------------  
_CUTSCENE ALERT!!!  
--------------------------

"you found them! but they're in bad shape..." said chatot. Chatot was talking to bidoof bottom floor. " and the pokemon that they are is a surprise as well! A riolu and a black eevee... so, very rare."

"um... chatot? are we going to take them to chansey's hut?" bidoof said.

"hm... I wonder how the eevee turned black...? it's nearly impossible to-"

"CHATOT!!!"

"yes? what is it?"

"ARE WE GOING TO TAKE THEM TO CHANSEY!?"

"oh yes. nearly forgot. oh yeah and..."

"YES!?"

"DON'T YELL AT YOUR HEAD OF INTELLEGIUNCE!!!"

"ok ok!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
later... because Phantom decided not to add any events.  
Phantom: oh shut up... stupid narrator...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantoms POV

I awoke in what seemed to be a bed. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a chansey whatching over me. when the chansey saw me it yelled something, but i was to pain filled to hear it, but after it said whatever it said pokemon came pouring in, all of them saying stuff and all exited or something. I could tell what some of them where... one was a chatot one was a bidoof one was some kind of crab one was a wigglytuff one was a flower one was- AH RED EYES!!! when i saw the red eyes my eyes whidened and I flattened myself against the bed. i heard the red eyed pokemon said something and it seemed as if i knew it... somehow. anyway, I regained full consiosness. All the pokemon seemed to be chatting about yay she's awake yay or something. I was busy being scared to death by ruby red eyes.

"Don't you remember me phantom?" it said.

"n-no...!"

"i'm Aura..."

"O-ora?"

"Aura not ora..."

"A-aura...? fought... the bat...? and a puff ball?"

"you remember!"

"your eyes are scaring me...!"

"oh sorry"

"Now what?" said the chatot.

"we would like to...!-" Aura said, but was interrupted by me.

"we would like to WHAT exactly?" I said, angry that he didn't ask me first... whatever he was asking.

"form a exploration team?"

"... I don't knowwhat that is but i may as well find out..." chatot looked shocked.

"um... oooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaay... sure?" said chatot.

"lalalalala! friendly friends!" said the wigglytuff.

----------------------------------------------

Me: OMG A ET

Narrator: WTF?

Me: you can creat charackters if you people want! just add a charachter by review! well? anyone want to add a charachter? ITS FREE!!! PLZ ADD- (get's interupted by the curtainz falling)  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phantom: ... blah. I'm just gonna start with no random chatter.

_OK! Opening sequence! Theme song:_

_Darkness of whyjacam, through the sadness take your fliet and become the wings that Peirce the vials, were they'll be strong into the niiiiiiiiiiight...Brought into the light at last by the cold exposing sun, I was granted freedom take, to become the chosen one... Through the mirror, night reflected, miraculous to see my soul through away the mask that hides the deeper meeeeee! Breaking the dark of night, piercing threw the painted walls... cut it all away, from yesterday, and a new era's in siiiiiiiight! Unlock the heart within when it's brave and sooooar! Riseing up in flight, through the night of white, and fly on for ever moooore! _

_End of opening sequence!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

i awoke (again) in chanseys little hut. she had told me to rest before going to wigglytuff's guild to regain my strength, but i didn't feel any better. my back still felt like rubber... that takle must have been a criticle hit... i yawned. i looked around. _no ones here... i don't even hear chansey..._ i thought. suddenly, i heared fast running and chansey getting up. the light turned on.

"hi chansey! can i see Phantom?" said a voice that was recognizable as Aura.

"yep!" said chansey, and Aura zoomed in.

"i still don't get how you move so fast." i said.

"quick attack," he said "i think you learn it at a higher level."

"um... ok."

"can you get up?" I paused. i slid of the bed, landed, and crumpled into a furry heep.

"Phantom!" yelped Aura. he picked me up.

"ow..." i said. it toke a moment for my mind to process that Aura was carrieing me. i blushed.

"meep" i said, embarrased.

"are you ready to go to wigglytuff's guild?" he asked, and without waiting for an answer, dashed to wigglytuff's guild with me on his back. _ths reminds me of something i wathed before... wait a minute... watched? i've never watched anything! unless... of course! i'm a- _my thoughts where interupted by falling on the ground.

"ow!!!" i yelped.

"sorry phantom, but the guild reguires footprint checking." said aura, as he walked over to a crate er grate- oh whatever! those wierd things that tickle your feet... wait... how did i know that!?

"pokemon detected! pokemon detected!" said a voice, that i recognized was one of the pokemon that was with me when i was being taken care of by chansey.

"WHOSE FOOTPRINT!?!?!? WHOSE FOOTPRINT!?!?!?" said another voice, much loader than the first, also from when i was taken care of by chansey. Aura's fur was sticking out all over the place.

"god loudred stop yelling! god loudred stop yelling!" said the first voice in a jokeing tone.

"i SAID whose footprint!!! i SAID whose footprint!!!" yelled the second voice in anger.

"sigh... the footprint is riolu, the footprint is riolu..." said the first voice.

"you may- WAIT!!! WHOSE THAT GUY WITH YOU!? GET 'EM TO STAND UP THERE OR I'LL COME UP AND KILE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the second voice... wait a minute... that means i have to walk... !&?... anyway, i tried to move, but only hurt myself more doing so. Aura had moved to the side, and sat there.

"it's eevee!" said the first voice. Are eevees realy that easy to know?

"ENTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the second voice.  
we entered. there was a ladder leading down and 2 signs on the sides, giving room to go to the ladder. i read one of the signs... it said:

_one:  
don't shirk work!_

_two:  
Run away and pay!_

_three:  
Smiles go for miles!_

i frowned. _why put a sign up if it only has- oh wait... there is more rules but the letters are so blurry... gah... ya, that was a critical hit for sure... oh hey, Aura is carrying me again._ i thought, blushing. it was probably visible on my brown fur as well, witch made me blush more. Aura carried me down the ladder, somehow able to climb and carry me at the same time. when we got down, chatot walked over to us.

"ah, Aura and Phantom! good to see, you wanted to join right?" said chatot. when he said my name, i blinked. i hadn't heard my name in a few minutes, whitch was a small surprise.

"yes!" said Aura.

"and you to Phantom?" said chatot, looking at me. Aura looked over his shoulder at me, and i buried my face into the fur on his shoulder as to hide the blush.

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ok i'll take that as a yes..." said chatot. "follow."

Aura toke one look at me then followed chatot with me on his back. we walked to the window. i was amazed that we could see outside, but then remembered that we're not REALY under ground... just partly. we walked into a room next to the window. the room had 2 treasure chests on either side, and there was a wigglytuff- the one watching when she was with chansey of course- on a rug. just... sitting there.

"guildmaster, Aura and Phantom are here!" said chatot. silence.

"guilmaster?" reapeted chatot.

"uh... guuuuuuuuuuil maaaaster?" said chatot, again.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOM TAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled wigglytuff, shakeing the room and surprising chatot.

"can i call you charap?" i asked chatot, for a unknown reason that even i didn't know. and for some reason, it looked as if pellipers where flying in the room.

"hey look, pellipers..." i said, pointing out the pellepers.

"what pellepers?" said Aura. he looked as if he where being mixed by a blender.

"the one on your head...!" i said, dizzely.

"i think she has a fever, or is sick!" said chatot, as 2 luvdiscs swan around him. his shape was simeler to Aura's- being mixed by a blender.

"oh no! friendly friend is sick!" said wigglytuff, also mixed. vines where stretching around her. suddenly a murkrow appeared and flew directly towards me, opening its beak to reveal razor-sharp teath. birds have teath?

"hey look ebil biiiiir..." i said dizzely before fainting.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phantom: wow, i fainted from a crazy bird! how impressive! what a fine way of DIEing! lol...

disclaimer: well, looks like the random chat is back!

claimerdis: dont eat that pie dis!

dis: (eats dat pie)

claimer: NOOOO!!! (takes pie out of dis's belly and eats it)

claimerdis: that pie was for disclaimer!

disclaimer: ... i like pie, but i have a bad- (claimer explodes) feeling about this...

Phantom: crazy people. anyway, if you could tell, my characters sickness began when they entered the guild. the words on the 5-10 rules where fuzzy. the sickness was stronger in the guilmaster's room. and, if you noticed, in the chapter in witch they where fighting, zubat should not be able to learn tackle. it can only lear leech life until quite a while. so, by process of elimination, my character is poisened. wait a minute... gah i spoiled it! oh late now... anyway, my character either likes Aura or is crazy by sickness... take your pick, i dun care!

disclaimer: sooooo obvios...

Phantom: dont make me come up there disclaimer...


End file.
